


Sharing Is Caring

by rhaenyx



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Slavery, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaenyx/pseuds/rhaenyx
Summary: Ragnar and Ivar both love the same slave, and they'll learn to share her.





	Sharing Is Caring

“Is this what you want daddy to do to you?” he asked you.

You could only answer with a moan, as Ragnar had started kissing your neck. Things only scaled up when he pulled your dress down leaving your breasts bare to the sight. Ragnar touched and squeezed them, ripping a low groan from your throat. He pinched both nipples carefully, causing a shiver to run down your spine, which only increased when he leaned in and started sucking one of them. Your nipples were only getting harder. Ragnar continued devouring you, until he took one of his hands to your loins. When he passed one hand over your dress you could only whine, unable to control the need of him. 

“Turned on already, uh?”

“Yes, daddy. I can’t handle it anymore.”

Leaving your boobs, Ragnar raised your dress and pulled off your breeches underneath. He has a perfect sight of your sex, shiny due to the arousal. He stared at the pussy he had longingly craved for. You had been gone for too long. Not taking more time, he put his head between your legs and started licking.

“Oh, daddy!” You screamed, overwhelmed by the pleasure. 

Ragnar licked up and down your pussy, feeling his favourite taste and enjoying your moaning. He wanted you to come and you couldn’t take it no more. He searched with his tongue your clit and sucked and turned like his life depended on it. That was enough for you to reach your most needed orgasm. Your eyes turned white and a silent scream left your open mouth, while Ragnar enjoyed the view of your clenching cunt.

“Have you liked it?” He asked while he licked clean your juice stained pussy.

“Yes! Please, don’t stop.”

And he didn’t stop. Ragnar ate that pussy with pleasure. His tongue got lost in your wilderness, getting into your tight hole. 

“Oh, gods!” You screamed feeling your lover’s tongue inside you.

His head buried even further into her core, and you couldn’t take it anymore and came undone in his face. Once again he licked you clean, making small sounds of pleasure at doing so. “You taste so good.” He said while he kissed you, allowing you to taste yourself.

However, your kiss was interrupted when you heard a crawling sound get closer. You gathered your clothes around you, but Ragnar didn’t even bother to hide what you two were doing just moments before.

“Father. Slave.”

You were scared at the sight of your lover’s younger son, but Ragnar seemed to find the situation rather funny.

“Hello, Ivar. To what do we owe your visit?”

“You know why.”

Ragnar laughed lightly. “Yes, but she doesn’t. Maybe you’d like to explain it to her.” You were lost. You didn’t understand what they were talking about. You looked at Ivar, but he diverted his eyes from you real quick. Then you turned to Ragnar, who gave you a soft kiss on the lips. You thought Ivar would find it annoying, but he let out what you thought was an angry growl. Ragnar smiled. “It seems, Y/N, that Ivar has taken a liking to you. I think he’d like to do what we were just doing.”

You looked at Ivar, and your focus went to the bulge under his trousers. So Margrethe had lied, he could please a woman. You let the blanket fall from your chest, and Ivar groaned at the side of your teats.

“What do you want from Y/N, Ivar?”

You could see in his eyes a whirlwind, but it didn’t last long. “I want her to suck me.”

Ragnar looked at you, but you only moved away, living some more space on the bed. Ivar took the cue and joined you in the bed. You went to unfasten his bindings, but he sneered at you. You retreated quickly, but Ragnar was there to stop a possible violent outburst.

“Leave her do it, Ivar. How do you want to do it, then?”

He nodded, and you went back to unfastening his bindings. It was some arduous work. When you finished, you took off his breeches. The sight of his legs didn’t surprise you. It was how you had thought they would be. He was still nervous, so you decided to help him loosen up. You started kissing his feet, which brought a gasp from Iva. You went up, spreading wet kissed through his bony legs up to his standing dick. You gave it a long lick, and Ivar fell against the mattress. He thought nothing felt better than the bloodshed on the battlefield. He might have been wrong. You grabbed it and started rubbing it up and down. You would squeeze from time to time, enjoying the little gasps he would make. 

“Use your mouth.”

Ignoring his demanding tone, you did, releasing a soft sigh at the feeling of his cock on your mouth. You sucked hard, hoping to give him the best possible experience. He raised his eyes, standing on his forearms, and kept eye contact with you. You sucked harder, and took it all in your mouth. Tears had started to appear at the corners of your eyes, but you didn’t stop. You grabbed the base of his dick with your hand and pumped at the same time as your mouth. Unintentionally, his hips moved against your mouth. Your jaw started to hurt, but you weren’t willing to stop. 

“I’m-” He couldn’t finish his sentence. You sucked one last time as hard as you could and he came in your mouth. It had a salty taste. You swallowed as much as you could. You released his dick with a pop and sat on the bed. His breathing was heavy and he kept his eyes closed, as if he didn’t want to wake up. Could it be his first orgasm?

You felt a pair of arms circle your body, and a sweet pinch to your right tit. “You did good, darling, just like you do to me. Now, I think it’s just fair if Ivar returns the favour, don’t you think?”

You didn’t answer, but Ivar nodded your way, inviting you to speak. You took a deep breath, not sure about how Ivar would react, but you knew what the answer would be feeling the heat on your pussy.

“I want to ride his face.”

When you looked at him, Ivar’s eyes were wide and his cheeks flushing. That seemed to amuse Ragnar a lot. He stood up and not very graciously pushed Ivar to the bed, facing upwards. He was breathing heavy, but he seemed excited about what was about to come. Ivar helped you sit over him, and you noticed how Ivar’s eyes were glued to your body, barely blinking. You felt quite proud of that.

With no second thoughts, you closed the space between your crotch and his face, flexing your legs and resting your weight on your knees.

“Ready, Ivar?”

He nodded vigorously. You smiled and let yourself fall on his face. You soon felt something warm on your pussy. Ivar licked vigorously, enjoying the taste of your sex. All this while he held each butt cheek strongly.

“Oh, Ivar!” You sighed. “Are you sure you haven’t done this before?”

You started moving your hips up and down, rubbing your pussy against his face while he kept licking you clean. You could feel his nose rubbing against your clit while his tongue got into your tight hole.

“That’s it Ivar. As deep as you can!” 

His tongue couldn’t go further even if you wanted, but that was enough. The orgasm made your body shake and pooled Ivar’s mouth with your juices. You tried to catch your breath, but Ivar didn’t stop. He kept licking and in the blink of an eye and overwhelming pleasure took over you.

“Fuck, where did you learn to do that?” You muttered under your breath. He kept licking, but you became stiff when you felt a finger touch your asshole. You knew what Ragnar was doing. It had been difficult at first, because not only did it hurt, but it also felt dirty. Now, however, you had gotten used to it, and you enjoyed it. Ragnar licked his finger, and he pushed his finger little by little into you asshole, until it was fully inside you. Ivar hadn’t stopped working on you, and he pushed his tongue deep inside you while Ragnar did the same with his finger, and you couldn’t stop the moan that left your lips at the sensation. It didn’t take long for you to come with a long scream. You moved away from Ivar and fell on the mattress, Ragnar caressing your leg. The three of you kept quiet, until Ivar spoke.

“What were you doing to her ass?”

You stiffened on the bed, but Ragnar only seemed amused. “How do you know I was doing something?”

Ivar seemed unsure, but he kept a stony tone. “I felt your hands on her ass.” It felt strange to hear them talk about you as if you weren’t in the room, but you didn’t dare interrupt.  
You were still a slave, after all.

“Well, I fucked her ass with my finger.”

When he heard that, Ivar’s eyes widened in awe. “Really?”

Ragnar laughed, but Ivar didn’t seem to care. “Yes, I love fucking her from behind.” He said, grabbing you from your waist and pushing you to his lap. You whined a little, as you were still sensitive. 

Ivar looked at you, and then at Ragnar. “I want to see it.”

Ragnar seemed unsure, knowing his son’s violent nature, but he still turned to you. “Would you like that, Y/N?”

You were unsure as well, but you wanted to try. Weirdly enough, you were excited about it. You knew Ivar probably couldn’t stand on his knees to do it himself, so he had to watch his father do it. So you only smiled at him, and he seemed to understand your answer.

“Alright then, turn around.”

You were on all fours on the mattress, leaving your ass up, anxious and greedy about what Ragnar might do. You knew he was enjoying it, as he softly caressed your butt cheeks.  
A gasp left your mouth when he slapped your ass a little roughly. However, you couldn’t avoid the warmth that spread to your core. You could feel him opening your butt cheeks, but you were confused when he released you. 

“Could you sit on Ivar’s legs? You’d be more comfortable.” You looked at Ivar unsure. Even if you followed what Ragnar told you, you wouldn’t dare do something that could anger Ivar. However, he nodded at you, and you went to straddle his naked lap, making sure not to put too much weight on them.

Suddenly, you felt Ragnar’s tongue on your asshole, and you had to grab Ivar’s shoulders to keep yourself steady. Ivar, surprising you, grabbed your hips, helping you keep your balance. You never expected kindness from him. You moaned loudly while Ragnar pushed his tongue in and out your asshole. You had gotten so used to it from previous times, that it didn’t even hurt anymore. Your eyes opened wide when you felt a hand sneak in between your folds. Ivar was playing with your clit, and much to your surprise, he playfully winked an eye at you, putting a finger over his lips signalling you to keep quiet. 

Finally, you felt the tip of Ragnar’s dick push against your asshole. It was always very tight, which gave a great amount of pleasure to Ragnar. A raw groan left Ragnar’s throat, and although he wanted to slam his cock into you, he knew from previous times he had to control himself. Your breath was heavy from both tension and pleasure. Ivar hadn’t stopped playing with you clit, while he kept a steady hand on your hips. Ragnar could feel your anus tightening around his cock, answering to the intrusion. When it was finally inside you, he started placing small kisses over your shoulder. Meanwhile, your eyes were locked on Ivar’s blue ones. When Ragnar noticed you pushing back, trying to create more friction, he knew you were okay to move.

“Ready, Y/N?” He whispered in your neck. You nodded, and he bit your shoulder. You looked in shame at Ivar. You knew what Ragnar wanted. 

“Yes, daddy.” Ragnar groaned as he slammed inside your ass, but your eyes widened when you heard Ivar groan too. It only made your core burn up. He kept pushing in and out of your asshole, encouraged by your moaning, but he knew he wouldn’t made you come fucking your asshole just by himself.

“Ivar, would you help Y/N?”

You would have to thank Ragnar for that later, as he was always so thoughtful of you reaching your orgasm. You looked at Ivar’s doubtful eyes, but when he still didn’t dare move, you grabbed his already hard cock and aligned it with your pussy. You pushed Ivar against the bed so it would be easier for the three of you to move. You looked at Ivar, and when he nodded, you let yourself fall against his cock. A groan escaped from both you and Ivar and Ragnar, knowing you were finally getting some pleasure, started pushing faster inside your ass. You were riding Ivar and even if you wanted to close your eyes and enjoy Ragnar and Ivar inside you, but you preferred to keep them open and watch Ivar’s tightly closed eyes and open mouth. It was his first time inside a woman, and his awed face drowned in pleasure was one of the best things you had ever seen.

“I’m coming, baby.” Ragnar’s voice came from behind, and you felt his hot seed spill inside your asshole, and slowly slipping down your butt cheeks. Even if you were somewhat sore from Ragnar, now you had more freedom to move over Ivar. So you did, you wildly moved your hips over his. You knew he wouldn’t last long. He rose from the bed and grabbed your left nipple with his mouth, while he encircled your body with his arms. With a final scream, you both came, and you once again you felt a man’s hot liquid inside you.  
You collapsed to the side, breath heavy, looking to the ceiling, Ragnar on one side and Ivar to the other. You looked at Ragnar, who simply winked at you. Ivar had, much to your surprise, started to snuggle up to you. He rested his head over your chest and you caressed his hair. Ragnar could only laugh inside at the sight. Who would have told him he would see this from his youngest son. Now he will have to share his favourite slave.


End file.
